When handling certain products such as food and/or fragile articles, it is often desirable, after the product has been placed on a supporting surface, that the product be restrained from relative lateral movement along the surface. Where, for example, the food product is a frosted cake, it is important from an esthetic standpoint that the frosted exterior surface of the accommodated cake not be in contact with upright walls, a packing ring or spacer collar. Heretofore, various rings and collars have been utilized, when packing an individual cake for transporting between locations, however, such rings and collars are beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: a) they are of costly and complex designs; b) they are awkward to handle and difficult to position about the exterior of the cake without defacing the latter; c) they provide ineffective protection for the accommodated product; d) they are incapable of accommodating products having sizes and shapes varying over a wide range; e) they are difficult to remove from the cake without deleteriously affecting the esthetic appearance of the accommodated product; and f) they add bulk and weight to the package for the product.